Jueves
by RusherloveKogan
Summary: Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista. Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista, tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón y preguntarte quien eres.


Hola a todos.

De una manera cordial, les quiero pedir una disculpa por no actualizar últimamente. Pero sigo trabajando en mis actualizaciones…

Por cierto no le digan a nadie, pero estoy trabajando en algunos especiales navideños.

Este fic está basado en la canción "Jueves" de mi grupo musical favorito "La oreja de Van Gogh"

Esa misma canción está basada en los atentados que hubo en Madrid, España el 11 de Marzo de 2004.

Si quieren, pueden escuchar la canción mientras leen y eso le dará un poco más de drama.

Por cierto esto está dedicado para alguien que se ha vuelto importante en mi vida de Fanfiction mi futura esposa (nos entendemos XD) Dani'Blableblibloblu.

Muchas gracias por tus reviews, en serio que me alegraron el día. Es por eso que de agradecimiento esto va para ti.

Disfruten :D

* * *

_**Jueves.**_

* * *

Hoy es viernes por la tarde, estoy en la estación del tren, junto con mi mejor amigo Carlos.

Yo estoy sentado en una de las bancas. Traigo puesto un pantalón de color negro, un poco ajustado, una playera de color blanco de cuello alto. Llevo también un abrigo de color negro que hace que solamente se vea el cuello de mi playera, el abrigo lo llevo abrochado ya que a pesar que es de tarde, se está acercando el invierno. Además llevo unas botas negras que me llegan hasta las rodillas, el pantalón las cubre haciendo que parezcan unos zapatos comunes y corrientes porque no me gusta que la gente me observe por usar las botas. Estoy esperando que venga Carlos de regreso con nuestros boletos para poder regresar a nuestras casas.

-Logan, ya casi es hora de irnos.-dijo mi amigo moreno cuando se acercó a mi lado.

Él venía vestido con un pantalón de color azul. Traía puesta una playera de color rojo y un abrigo de color pardo anaranjado, como el color de la gamuza. Llevaba además una bufanda del mismo color, pero sin cubrir su cuello ya que esa función ya la cumplía la playera. Llevaba unos zapatos comunes de color negro.

-De acuerdo Carlitos.- conteste mientras me ponía de pie y recogía mi mochila que contenía mis cuadernos de la escuela.

-¿Has estado comprando nueva ropa?- pregunto de pronto Carlos mientras comenzábamos a caminar para donde tomaríamos el tren.

-Solo un poco.- conteste algo avergonzado, al saber lo que preguntaría enseguida.

-¿Es por ese chico que hemos estado viendo en el tren el último mes?- pregunto, creo que ya conocía la respuesta pero quería que yo se lo dijera.

-Sí, es por ese chico.- conteste con la cara enrojecida de vergüenza.

-Amigo, en todo el mes que hemos llevado viajando juntos no se han hablado, ni una sola palabra se ha cruzado entre ustedes dos.- afirmo Carlos, que al parecer estaba confundido.

-Lo se amigó, pero hay algo en ese chico que… no lo sé, me cautiva, me hace sentir muy bien.- conteste yo de una forma romántica que hizo que Carlos pusiera una cara de repugnancia, ya que odiaba lo cursi.

-No te entiendo, simplemente no te entiendo.- dijo Carlos moviendo su cabeza un poco para intentar dejar de pensar en mis cursilerías.

-¿Y tú que tienes con ese otro chico?- pregunte, haciendo que Carlos se pusiera un poco tenso por esa pregunta.

-¿James?-pregunto con la cara un poco sonrojada.

-Si, James ¿Te gusta?- pregunte yo con naturalidad.

Veras, Carlos y yo hemos sido amigos de toda la vida, toda. Estuvimos juntos desde antes de entrar al jardín de niños, ya que nuestras madres son muy amigas.

Desde entonces Carlos y yo somos los mejores amigos del mundo, nos consideramos hermanos y nos contamos todos nuestros secretos desde que tengo memoria, es por eso que no es nuevo que él sepa que yo soy gay y que yo sepa que él es bisexual.

-La verdad que si me gusta.- contesto Carlos con algo de vergüenza mientras acomodaba su mochila en uno de sus hombros y con la otra se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo.

-Creo que ahora me comprendes.- dije yo para que él no se impresionara con mi romance.

-Te entiendo, solo que hay una diferencia en lo que estás haciendo tú con Kendall y lo que estoy haciendo yo con James.- Empezó Carlos haciendo una pequeña pausa mientras entregábamos nuestro boleto a un hombre que se encargaba de verificar la originalidad de los boletos. Salimos de la estación para luego salir a donde se encontraban las vías del tren. Nos sentamos en una banca solitaria para esperar al tren que no tardaría en llegar.

-¿Qué diferencia hay?- pregunte yo al ver que Carlos había olvidado el tema por completo.

-Oh, es cierto.- dijo algo avergonzado mi mejor amigo.- La diferencia es que James y yo si mantenemos al menos una amistad, aunque sospecho que yo también le gusto…- mi amigo moreno meneo su cabeza de un lado a otro para centrarse de nuevo en la conversación real.- El punto es que al menos tenemos comunicación tú y Kendall no tienen ninguna conversación, ni siquiera se han presentado formalmente ¿Cómo sabes que te gusta?-Pregunto Carlos con algo de incredibilidad.

-La verdad es que no lo sé, simplemente hay algo en ese chico que me cautiva y yo también sospecho que a él le gusto.- le dije a mi amigo con una gran sonrisa que el respondió con un movimiento brusco de cabeza que afirmaba su negación.

Antes de que alguno dijera algo, llego el tren a la estación. Ambos miramos al transporte y luego nos miramos a los ojos.

-Es hora de irnos.-dijo Carlos levantándose de la banca y posando de una manera mejor la mochila en su hombro.

-De acuerdo.- le conteste haciendo lo mismo que mi amigo moreno para luego caminar al tren y esperar con todo mi corazón que Kendall estuviera ahí.

* * *

_**En un vagón del tren.**_

Ahora estoy sentado en uno de los pequeños asientos de uno de vagones del tren que me transportara a casa. Llevo un pantalón de color negro, una playera de cuello alto de color azul y un abrigo de color gris. Estoy con mi amigo James que lleva puesto una playera de cuello alto color gris, un pantalón negro y un abrigo del mismo color que lo hacen ver un poco pálido, solamente un poco.

Él está hablando pero la verdad no puedo prestarle atención, solamente puedo pensar en ese chico que se ha estado sentando frente a mí los últimos días, mejor dicho el último mes.

El tren está dividido de formas iguales. El vagón esta de forma alargada. Hay un pasillo en medio del lugar. De cada lado se encuentran asientos organizados como un pequeño comedor, dos asientos en frente de otros dos. Del lado de la "pared" del tren se encuentran múltiples ventanas para poder ver el paisaje mientras regresamos a casa.

Los asientos son unos sillones de color gris que combinan a la perfección con el color blanco de las paredes del tren.

Me encuentro sentado en el asiento que esta junto a la ventana y gracias a eso ahora estoy perdido en el bello paisaje y en mis pensamientos. No puedo creer que no haya podido hablar de una manera formal con ese chico que lleva cerca de un mes sentándose frente a mí.

-Kendall.- me llamo mi amigo que estaba sentado a mi lado.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunte yo olvidándome del paisaje y un poco del chico pálido.

-Hace 5 minutos termine de hablar y te pregunte tu opinión.- mi amigo moreno al parecer estaba molesto por no prestarle la atención que me estaba pidiendo.

-Lo siento mucho James, ¿Puedes repetir todo de nuevo?- le pregunte algo inseguro y haciendo un esfuerzo por concentrarme al cien por ciento en James y su problema.

-Te pregunte que si crees que es bueno que le diga a Carlos que me gusta.- James me miro con algo de ilusión en sus ojos.

No le respondí enseguida, me puse a meditar la situación. Carlos y James llevaban un mes haciendo posible la conversación en nuestros asientos. Se llevaban de una manera excepcional y era lógico que Carlos sintiera algo por James.

-Creo que es una buena idea, a mi parecer Carlos también siente algo por ti.- dije haciendo que los ojos de James brillaran con algo de esperanza.

Los dos nos quedamos callados por unos momentos. El tren seguía avanzando con algo de velocidad.

El silencio que llevábamos desde hace 10 minutos fue interrumpido por una muy audible carcajada mía.

-¿De qué te ríes?- James estaba algo sonrojado porque las miradas de la mayoría de los pasajeros estaban sobre nosotros.

-Lo siento.- pronuncie en una voz algo fuerte, casi un grito para que todos nos dejaran de mirar.

-Ahora dime de que te ríes.-pronuncio entre dientes James que seguía con un leve sonrojo.

-Me puse a meditar un poco de la pregunta que hiciste y a quien se la hiciste.- empecé señalando mi cuerpo con las manos.

-¿Y?- Al parecer James no entendía muy bien mi punto.

-James, amigo.-mi voz sonaba de lo más compresiva posible, haciendo que mi voz se escuchara como si James estuviera idiota.- Le pediste un consejo amoroso a Kendall Knight.- dije con ironía.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con tu risa?- Bueno tal vez James si es algo idiota. Aun no entiende mi punto, tendré que ser directo con mis palabras.

-Jamie, llevamos un mes viajando en este tren. Llevas un mes de conocer a Carlos y sabes que estás enamorado de él.- hice una pausa para saber si James no había perdido el hilo de la historia.- Yo llevo el mismo tiempo que tú con este chico pálido…- Era sorprendente que ni siquiera supiera su nombre.

-Logan, su nombre es Logan.- parecía que James estaba igual de sorprendido que yo, porque desconocía el nombre de aquel chico.

-De acuerdo, yo llevo el mismo tiempo que tú con Logan frente mío. No hemos podido hablar ni una sola vez, como acabar de comprobar, ni siquiera nos hemos presentado. Eso me causo gracia. El saber que me pediste ayuda siendo que yo a pesar de que sé que Logan me gusta, no he podido comunicarme con él, para nada.- explique finalmente mi punto esperando que James al fin me entendiera. Así fue, mi amigo soltó una leve carcajada, para no llamar la atención.

-Tienes muchas razón Kenny, ¿Cómo se me ocurrió preguntarte a ti?- me dijo con ironía.

-Tal vez porque somos los mejores amigos.- le conteste con alegría a James pasando una de mis manos por su hombro dándole un abrazo.

James y yo hemos sido los mejores amigos desde hace un par de años. Desde que nos conocimos en la escuela nos hicimos amigos al instante. De eso deben de ser cerca de 5 años, largos 5 años que estado disfrutando con James y creo que él los ha disfrutado conmigo.

Actualmente ambos estamos estudiando la universidad y me alegra mucho que Logan y Carlos también lo estén haciendo, son de nuestra edad.

Veras, James y yo estamos estudiando en institutos diferentes, pero por fortuna, gracias a dios o al Karma… están muy cerca. Gracias a esto nos podemos seguir viendo mientras venimos de regreso.

-Ellos están por subir.- afirmo James al reconocer la estación donde siempre subían Carlos y Logan y a estos dos que caminaban para el tren.

-¿Le dirás de una ves?- La cara de James cambio de una alegre a una frustrada.

-Si.- me contesto con decisión.- ¿Al fin te presentaras con Logan?- Mi amigo esperaba que yo tuviera la misma decisión que él, pero yo sabía que no sería de esta manera.

-No.- Mi voz se escuchó de una manera rápida, seca y tajante.

-¿Sabes que Logan te gusta?- pregunto James.

-Si- conteste con naturalidad.

-¿Entonces porque no le dirás nada?- James estaba de lo más confundido.

¿Por qué no le diré nada? Me lo pregunte, en realidad no tenía argumentos lógicos para no contarle a Logan… pero tampoco para contarle.

Creo que me da cierto miedo el ser rechazado. No puedo llegar con un chico que solamente conozco de vista, dedicarle una sonrisa y una mirada cálida y decirle "Te amo".

Eso sería hasta cierto punto inhumano.

-Quiero dejar pasar un poco más de tiempo, solo un poco.- La cara de mi amigo moreno seguía con esa confusión, pero fue olvidada cuando dos chicos llegaron a nuestro lado.

-¿Esos asientos están ocupados?- pregunto Carlos.

-Por supuesto que no, ¿Creerías que le daría tu lugar a cualquier persona?- dijo James algo ofendido, por su parte Carlos se sonrojo y le dedico una sonrisa radiante.

Logan paso a su asiento que estaba frente al mío. No dijo nada, yo no dije nada.

Nos miramos a los ojos y ambos comenzamos a escuchar disimuladamente la conversación que estaban llevando nuestros amigos morenos.

-Carlos, te quiero decir algo.- empezó James algo nervioso.

-¿De que se trata?- quiso saber Carlos que noto el nerviosismo de James.

-Este… yo…- el moreno alto se estaba comenzando a sonrojar y estaba temblando un poco.

-Jamie, solo dilo y ya.- le comento Carlos tomando una de sus manos para que se tranquilizara un poco, pero resulto todo lo contrario.

-De acuerdo.- James dio un suspiro.

-Carlitos, sé que apenas llevamos de conocernos un mes… pero…- James sí que estaba nervioso.

Me di cuenta que en los ojos de Carlos comenzaba a resplandecer un brillo, un brillo de ilusión, en definitiva ambos estaban enamorados.

-¿Pero?- la voz del moreno bajito se escuchaba con emoción.

-Me gustas.- dijo James con un tono algo tajante.

-¡Te gusto!- Carlos dio un pequeño gritito.- ¿En qué sentido?- pregunto levantando una de sus cejas de manera cuestionadora.

-Pues de forma romántica.- dijo James un poco tímido y bajando la cabeza.

-A mí también me gustas.- dijo Carlos para luego acercarse a James robándole un pequeño y fugaz beso.- Entonces…- el moreno bajito estaba algo nervioso.

-¿Quieres ser mi novio?- Al parecer James se había liberado de un peso, pero de la mejor forma posible ya que era correspondido.

-Pensé que nunca lo dirías.- Carlos le robo otro beso y desde entonces no lo han dejado de hacer.

Regreso mi vista hacia Logan. Hay algo que me dice que le tengo que hablar, decirle que me gusta o al menos preguntarle quien es, que le gusta, que no, para poder tener con él al menos una amistado.

Pero me temo que por ahora no será así.

* * *

_**3 meses después.**_

Ahora ya es primavera, estamos en el mes de Marzo y aun no me animo a hablar con Kendall.

No puedo creer que ya llevamos de vernos, de sentarnos uno frente al otro por más de 4 meses y aun así no nos dirigimos la palabra.

¿Sera acaso que no le gusto? Espero que no sea así, pero no me quiero enterar porque tal vez si le digo que lo amo él no me corresponderá y eso me pondrá muy mal, eso se lo debo a mi maldito autoestima.

-Logan.- Oh no puede ser. Me olvidaba que estaba hablando con Carlos. Espero que no sea nada importante si no, el querrá asesinarme ahora mismo.

-¿Qué ocurre Carlitos?- intente disimular todo para que su enojo fuera menor.

Dejo escapar un suspiro.- Te estaba diciendo que hoy no te acompañare de regreso a casa.- dijo poniéndose de pie.

Estábamos en la estación, el me había entregado mi boleto como todos los días que viajábamos de regreso.

-¿Porque?- pregunte yo algo confundido, intrigado y sobre todo asustado porque no tendría a Carlos a mi lado cuando Kendall estuviera frente de mí.

-Porque hoy 11 de marzo James y yo cumplimos 3 meses de estar saliendo. Por eso él y yo nos encontraremos en el centro de la ciudad.- dijo con serenidad.

-¿Tomaras otro tren?- le pregunte, no quería que mi amigo caminara por tener una simple cita.

-No, tengo que irme en otro tren, en el directo. Ahí encontrare a James.- dijo Carlos con seguridad.

"Y a Kendall" pensé con seguridad.

-No, James me dijo que Kendall viajara en el mismo tren. Deberías de dejar de pensar en voz alta.- Carlos estaba divertida por la expresión de mi cara cuando me explico todo. Y más aún cuando sentí que la sangre subía a mi cabeza por la vergüenza que me dio.

-¡¿Estaré solo con Kendall?!- Mi voz se debatía entre la felicidad y el miedo.

-Sí. Creo que eso es una buena manera de que ustedes dos se conozcan… al fin.- Carlos me dedico una sonrisa.

-Es hora de que te vayas, tu tren ya llego.- me aseguro Carlos al ver como se detenía el tren en la estación.

-¿El tuyo tardara mucho?- le pregunte mientras tomaba mi mochila.

-Tal vez otros 10 minutos, vete con cuidado y ¡suerte!- me dijo mi amigo con toda sinceridad.

-Nos vemos. Gracias.- me di la media vuelta y subí al tren.

Esperaba que llevara la ropa adecuada. Por la primavera, traía una playera de color azul oscuro con rayas negras. Un pantalón corto de color beige y un par de tenis color negro.

En realidad esa era mi ropa más bonita que tenía para primavera, esperaba que Kendall lo notara.

* * *

_**En el vagón del tren**_

"No puedo creer que estaré solo con Logan" pensaba con ánimos pero a la vez con algo de miedo.

Es que en realidad no podía creer que después de tres largos meses, sin contar el mes anterior, seguíamos sin cruzar una palabra.

Esta es mi oportunidad para poder tener al menos una oportunidad.

Me vestí de la mejor manera posible, según mi guardarropa. Llevo puesto una playera de color negra. Un pantalón corto de color blanco y un par de tenis de color negro.

Es mi ropa más bonita que tengo para primavera, espero que Logan se dé cuenta.

* * *

_Pensamientos Logan._

"Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien" Me decía cuando mis nervios me estaban superando. Ya estaba dentro del tren, caminando como siempre a el lugar que era prácticamente mío desde hace ya cuatro largos y hermosos meses, en los que mi paisaje eran Kendall, lo más hermoso que la vida me ha permitido ver.

He caminado lo suficiente como para llegar al lugar. Ahí está Kendall y como me había dicho Carlos, James no lo está a acompañando.

Me quería sentar, pero se creó que sería algo muy descortés de mi parte.

-¿Ese asiento está ocupado?- pregunte. "¡Genial! Es la primera vez que le hablas y tienes que preguntarle algo acerca del asiento. ¿Qué no lo pudiste saludar primero?" me regañaba en mi mente.

Kendall estaba viendo la ventana. Cuando escucho mi voz, giro su rostro hacia el mío y me dijo con una voz dulce.

-Claro que no.- y me dedico una sonrisa de felicidad.

Me pase al asiento que estaba al lado de la ventana, justo enfrente de Kendall. Y él no dijo nada y yo no dije nada.

* * *

_Pensamientos Kendall._

"James no me estaba mintiendo" Pensaba con sorpresa. En serio Logan viene solo el día de hoy.

Ahora no puedo dejar de pensar, que las primeras palabras que le dirijo directamente a Logan es un "Claro que no" ¿En qué estoy pensando?

¿Acaso no le puedo saludar? Creo que ambos nos hemos acostumbrado tanto a que el silencio vaya y venga entre nosotros.

¿Acaso no le puedo hacer conversación? Creo que él está muy concentrado en el paisaje, lo mejor que puedo hacer es mirar la ventana yo también.

Creo que si fuera un poco más guapo, algo más listo, si fuera tan solamente especial, me animaría a hablar con Logan.

Aunque creo que pronto comenzaremos con nuestra rutina desde hace ya, cuatro meses.

* * *

_Pensamientos Logan._

¡Oh no puede ser! Es hora de empezar mi rutina.

Como todos los días, estamos sentados enfrente uno del otro. Yo llevo la ropa más bonita que he tenido.

Kendall acaba de lanzar un bostezo al cristal y ha hecho que mis pupilas se inunden. Y entonces…

El me mira, yo lo miro a los ojos. De pronto deja salir un suspiro y yo, como siempre cierro los ojos, para que luego el aparte la vista de mí y la regrese a la ventana.

A mí me da algo de miedo y empiezo a temblar levemente regresando mi mirada a la ventana, es que esos ojos verdes que tiene Kendall hacen que me pierda en ellos y me hace estremecerme.

* * *

_Pensamientos Kendall_

La rutina, ya no me gusta tanto como antes.

Antes Logan al menos me sonreía, ahora aunque intente disimularlo, se pone a temblar débilmente para luego mirar la ventana.

"Es ahora o nunca" pensé con firmeza.

Me pongo de pie de mi asiento y me voy al que está enfrente de mí, donde esta Logan mirándome incrédulo.

* * *

_Pensamientos Logan._

No puedo creer lo que está ocurriendo. ¡Kendall se acaba de sentar a mi lado!

Acomodo mi cuerpo de forma que pueda mirar mejor a Kendall. Recuesto mi espalda con la "pared" del tren y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

-K-K-Ken-dall.- dijo yo con la voz tartamuda. No puedo creer que esté tan nervioso.

Es la primera vez que quiero crear una conversación normal con Kendall y me pongo tartamudo ¡Debe de pensar que soy un tonto!

* * *

_Pensamientos Kendall_

-Logan.- le dijo al chico del que he estado enamorado por los últimos meses. El que me acaba de llamar por mi nombre de la forma más nerviosa y hermosa del mundo.

-Hola.- me dijo aun con algo de nervios.

-Hola.- le conteste yo.- Aun no te conozco, pero desde que entre a este tren me sentía vacío sin ti enfrente de mi.- Mis palabras hacen que se sonroje y aparte un poco la mirada de mí.

-Es raro.- de pronto dice el muy seguro de sí mismo.

Eso dolió un poco. ¿En serio no me cree? Al parecer no, pero en serio me sentía vacío sin Logan frente a mí.

-No que te sintieras vacío.- Aclaro Logan. Tal vez por la expresión de mi cara lo descubrió.

-No fue la expresión de tu cara. También piensas en voz alta como yo.- me dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Yo me sonrojo de sobremanera. No puedo creer que esté pensando en voz alta… ¡Un momento! ¡Sigo hablando!

Logan solamente deja salir una carcajada que hace que yo le sonría. Se ve tan hermoso al sonreír.

-Lamento que hable en piense en voz alta.- le digo aun con sonrojo en mis mejillas.

-No te preocupes. Yo también lo hago muy seguido.- me dijo.

¡No puedo creer lo pervertida que es mi mente! Acabo de pensar mal acerca de su comentario.

Logan se empieza reír.

-Tienes razón ese comentario es para pervertirlo.- me dice sin dejar de sonreírme.

-Por cierto, tu ropa es muy bonita.- le digo aun con sonrojo, creo que estaré así por mucho tiempo.

* * *

_Pensamientos Logan._

¡Lo ha notado! ¡Noto que me puse mi ropa más bonita por él!

-¿Te pusiste tu ropa más bonita por mí?- me pregunta el rubio con una cara de alegría.

-Demonios, olvidaba que yo también pienso en voz alta.- le digo dedicándole una sonrisa.- Si es por ti lo de la ropa.- le confieso con algo de vergüenza.

-También yo me puse mi mejor ropa para sorprenderte.- me confeso el con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo vuelve a su rostro.

-Como te decía antes.- ¡Casi olvidaba lo que le quería decir en un principio!- Es raro. Es raro que después de cuatro meses estar sentados uno frente al otro no nos hayamos dirigido ni una sola palabra hasta el día de hoy.- Por fin he aclarado mi punto.

-Tienes razón. Si tan solo fuera más guapo.- dice el regañándose a sí mismo.

-¿Aún más guapo?- ¡No puede ser! Me acabo de delatar a mí mismo. Espero de todo corazón que no haya pensado en voz alta.

-¿Piensas que soy guapo?- me pregunto con ilusión en sus ojos verde esmeraldas.

-Por supuesto que si.- le digo algo indignado.- Pero si yo fuera de revista… o al menos guapo, creo que esta platica se hubiera llevado desde antes.- le digo con una sonrisa.

-¡Tú eres el chico más guapo que he visto!- me dice en un grito.

Todas las miradas del tren se dirigen a nosotros.

Ambos nos sonrojamos y miramos el paisaje que nos brinda la ventana.

* * *

_Pensamientos Kendall._

Creo que debería aprender a controlar mi voz. Logan y yo seguimos viendo por la ventana y las miradas poco a poco se alejan de nosotros.

-¿Por qué viajas en este tren?- quise saber.

-Este tren me lleva directo a mi casa ¿y tú?- me pregunta él ahora con curiosidad.

-La verdad es que este tren me deja a media hora de mi casa, el directo me deja a dos minutos de mi hogar.- le digo con seguridad.

-¿Por qué tomas este tren?- Su voz parece sorprendida.

-Veras. Un día James y yo llegamos tarde a la estación y este era el tren que salía en seguida. Ambos decidimos tomarlo, sería solamente un día. Pero para mí fortuna ese día, tú subiste junto con Carlos y se sentaron frente a nosotros. Desde entonces vengo subiendo a este tren, rechazo el directo, para poder verte todo el viaje.- le confieso con seguridad y a ambos nos inunda un leve sonrojo.

-Esa no me la esperaba.- me confiesa mirándome a los ojos.

* * *

_Pensamientos Logan._

Sigo sonrojado por el comentario que me acaba de hacer Kendall. ¡Solamente sube a este tren por mí!

Creo que es injusto porque tiene que caminar media hora hasta su casa.

-Tal vez un día deberíamos viajar en el directo para que llegues a tu casa rápido.- le digo mirándole a los ojos.

-¿Y tú?- me cuestiono con una mirada retadora.

-Caminare un rato para mi casa, tú lo has estado haciendo por mucho tiempo ¿Por qué yo no?- le argumento y el me dedica una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón.- fue lo único que contesto.

-Oye… ¿Quieres ir a mi casa?- Las palabras salieron un poco en automático, pero en realidad quería que Kendal y yo tuviéramos un tipo de cita en mi casa.

-De acuerdo.- me contesto tomándome la mano.

No puedo creerlo, seguramente está enamorado de mí.

Este 11 de marzo ha sido el día más especial y bonito de mi vida…

* * *

_**Narrador**_

De pronto, el tren llego a un túnel, que apago la luz y todo se volvió de color negro para las personas que estaban en el tren…

El tren había sido destruido gracias a unas bombas, que formaban parte de un atentado.

* * *

_Pensamientos Kendall._

El tren ha explotado, no puedo creer que el día que Logan y yo hablamos por primera vez todo se desmorone. Siento que estoy a punto de morir…

-Logan- digo con la voz más potente que puedo dar en estos momentos.

-Aquí estoy.- escucho una voz.

Aún estamos tomados de la mano, empiezo a mover los escombros en busca de mi amado.

* * *

_Pensamientos Logan._

-Kendall.- digo con voz apagada. Suelto la mano que tenía sujeta con la de Kendall y busco su rostro, estamos muy cerca y le doy un beso, no podía irme sin darle un beso a Kendall.

-T**e **amo.- me dice con voz entre cortada.

-Y yo a ti.- le contesto.

* * *

_**Narrador.**_

La respiración de los chicos poco a poco era más acelerada y entre cortada, pronto pasaría lo inevitable para ambos.

Kendall, con el último esfuerzo que le quedaba, tomo a Logan del rostro y volvió a besar al pequeño pálido.

-Te amo.- repitió Logan por segunda vez.

-Y yo a ti.- contesto Kendall.

Luego ambos dejaron de respirar.

Pero a pesar de todo, ambos tenían una sonrisa en su rostro, porque sabían que al menos, el último soplo del corazón, había sido gastado en la persona que más querían.

* * *

¿Qué tal estuvo? Creo que no estuvo tan mal.

Gracias por leer…

Por cierto dejen sus reviews, eso ayuda a que un chico de 16 años llamado David que tiene bajo autoestima se sienta bien… bueno no tengo bajo autoestima. Pero no quieren que eso pase ¿o sí?

Así es que para que no sean los culpables de que mi autoestima baje, dejen sus reviews :D

Se despide…

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


End file.
